


Chasing Starlight

by emygrl99



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Gen, Short One Shot, Tags Are Hard, or well really it's implied angst, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emygrl99/pseuds/emygrl99
Summary: A short little SaboAce drabble involving stargazing and storytelling





	Chasing Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this idea literally came to me in a dream, although this is based very loosely on it. It may or may not have come out angstier than originally planned, but I'm still pretty pleased with the end result ^^ this is actually intended to be gen (or at least non-specific), but you can interpret this however you wish. Enjoy!
> 
> Beta'd by the super lovely shishiswordsman! Love ya!

"Where are you from?"

Sabo smiled softly, and the sight caused the breath in Ace's throat to catch unexpectedly. Here in the moonlight, it almost looked as if the other was glowing; his hair a silver halo around his face as he lifted an arm, pointing up.

Ace followed the finger, scoffing when he saw it was aimed towards the heavens. "No, really. Where are you from?"

"I'm from the stars," Sabo insisted, scooting closer. Carefully, he took Ace's arm and directed it upwards again, pointing out a star that burned brighter than any other in the night sky. "Orbiting around that bright star is a little tiny planet, scarcely big enough to stand on. And on that planet is a little house, but the edges hang off because it's too big. I live there, in that house among the stars."

"So you're saying you're an alien."

"Essentially, yes."

Ace laughed, even as it made his oh so tired body ache with the exertion. Sabo looked perplexed by his reaction, but joined in nevertheless. The sound rung beautifully in Ace's ears, bringing a bright smile to his face. Before long, they found themselves tangled up in one another, hands linked and eyes locked.

Staring into those endless, ever-changing pools of emerald, Ace suddenly found himself with a thought. He considered it, accepted it, and tucked it into his heart without another word. Content to lie there in each other's arms, their conversation drifted to other topics.

And slowly, the hustle and bustle of the world around them began to fade, and Ace's eyes grew heavy with sleep. Sabo brushed a few black strands from his face and Ace smiled, nuzzling into the contact.

"Just like a puppy," Sabo chuckled.

"Am not," Ace rebutted sleepily.

"Are too." Sabo gave him another of those soft smiles, and the thought glowed happily in Ace's chest. "Do you want to come see it?"

"See what?"

"The stars."

Ace nodded, his movements growing sluggish and lethargic. When Sabo stood and scooped him up into his arms, Ace felt no blinding flash of pain, no splitting headache or aching limbs at the disruption. He just felt light, happy and soft in Sabo's arms. His eyes were impossible to open by now, and the soothing sensation of fingers running through his hair only lulled him further into sleep.

"Sabo…"

"Hush, you can let go now, just go to sleep. When you awake, we'll be floating through the stars." The gentle voice above him had taken on an almost surreal quality, one that promised comfort and safety.

Ace smiled, his grip on the blond's shirt falling lax as he felt the gentle summer breeze on his cheek. "Hey Bo," he slurred, trying to catch the other's attention before sleep's sticky fingers managed to drag him under.

"Yes, Ace?"

_I love you._


End file.
